


The moment we aim for each other

by levilain299



Series: Fatal love [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad English, Betrayal, Heavily inspired by Hannibal also, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Murder, Prison, Violence, inspired by the love killa mv, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levilain299/pseuds/levilain299
Summary: They are both monsters, one is free and the other is locked in but Hyungwon is not sure who is who anymore.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Fatal love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111601
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The moment we aim for each other

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wrote after the release of the love killa mv so it's very rushed and I debated a lot if to post it.I was also inspired by the dynamics of will/hannibal from the Hannibal nbc version and since Kihyun plays Hannibal I wanted to write something like this especially since Hyungki fits the love/hate trope a lot.  
> English is not my first language so there are mistakes.

The moment we aim for each other

*

**_"between you and me, it will be love or hate"_ **

  


_"Hello, Kihyun"_

He had known it was him even before he had announced his presence as he had caught a hint of his usual scent,one that he knew too well, raw and masculine, tainted by that atrocious aftershave he was still insistent on using.

 _"Hello Hyungwon,it appears that you still prefer the same awful aftershave as always"_ Kihyun quipped with his smile full of teeth,his back to his visitor but secretly overjoyed by his presence.

 _"I keep getting it for Christmas and I couldn't throw it away because I know how much it annoys you"_ Hyungwon retorted, equally amused by their exchange;no matter how much time they had to spend away their playful banter remained the same.It was easy to fall back into the old habits with Kihyun,almost too easy, frightening even.

 _"I am honoured that you still think of me"_ Kihyun tells him as he turns around so they are finally face to face, separated by iron bars.Hyungwon takes a moment to take him all in,to see if there is any change on his visage from all of those months locked in but Kihyun looks very much the same;the same delicious darkness lurks behind his eyelids like a spell that Hyungwon can't be released from. He remembers those very eyes gazing into his as Kihyun is dragged away,a beast to his cage,one designed specifically to restrain him.

Kihyun comes closer and the handcuffs rattle against the bars as he raises his palms to feel the cold metal.Hyungwon feels that noise through his bones.Everything else around them is as still as death.

" _Aren't you going to ask me why am I here?Are you not curious?"_ Hyungwon prolongs the discussion just to see Kihyun squirm a bit,to get a reaction from him but instead he is as composed as ever,a mask of calmness and a demure poise yet Hyungwon can't be fooled by his charade;he knows what Kihyun is really capable of.

 _"Oh? Aren't you here because you missed me and to beg for my forgiveness?"_ Kihyun had sensed that there was a reason for Hyungwon's sudden appearance and his fabricated calmness wasn't going to deceive him especially when Kihyun was an expert at reading Hyungwon as if he was an open book.He had plucked and analysed every small detail,every little insignificant gesture was stored into his mind's palace, occupying one of it's biggest rooms.

 _"I would never miss you"_ A lie as both of them know it, Kihyun always knows when he is lying there should be no point in trying but Hyungwon wants to put up a fight every moment that he spends with the other." _Besides I was the one that turned you in if you remember.I wanted you locked in,far away as possible"_

There is a silence stretching between them as both observe each other.Kihyun's gaze is darker but he doesn't seem mad, Hyungwon can never really exactly tell what Kihyun is thinking he only knows that Kihyun is as dangerous when he is free as he is when he is locked in.He knows that Kihyun is still inside of that cage on his own volition.He's smart and cunning, always a step ahead.Kihyun can do damage to him even from that cage and Hyungwon is aware of how little power he actually has.

 _"Did you like it?The feeling of power?The feeling of finally outsmarting me?"_ Kihyun asked but he was smiling as if he had anticipated the betrayal from miles away.

 _"If you knew that I was going to turn you in you wouldn't have been caught"_ Hyungwon is rarely intimidated or weak but Kihyun's presence overwhelms him.He is unable to anticipate him.Hyungwon knows what Kihyun's tastes are,what he likes in bed,how he likes to be kissed, touched,his thirst for death,the cleanliness of his murders but not how his mind works,how vast is that mind palace of his and what lurks beyond its walls.

Kihyun is always keeping him on his toes.

 _"But if I was going to disappear we would have been separated,you wouldn't know where to find me anymore"_ the confession, the sincerity behind those words,the calmness of his tone takes Hyungwon by surprise.He was expecting another kind of reaction but it has appeared that he was wrong, _again._

Kihyun wanted to be somewhere where Hyungwon would find him, always on the back of his mind,like some sort of spectre he wouldn't be able to get rid of.Kihyun wanted to make sure that Hyungwon would never be able to forget him even if Hyungwon decided to take Kihyun's life one day.

 _"You're surprisingly romantic,I was almost touched even"_ Kihyun grins at him and the atmosphere seems as if they are old friends making jokes instead of bloodthirsty criminals ready to tear eachother apart.

 _"Hmm only for you,Wonnie"_ The old nickname rolls on his tongue and somehow Hyungwon feels the old wave of emotion forming in the cold empty chamber of his chest.It's something that Kihyun often managed to do, maybe the only person who ever actually ignited any sort of romantic spark into him.

 _"Well as much as I enjoy this conversation could you tell me why are you here?I want to go back to my reading"_ Hyungwon can see him putting distance between them once again, watches as Kihyun steps back into the shadows of the cage and he knows that he has to finish what he came for no matter how much he wants to linger.

 _"I actually have a job for you,I want you to win a fight for me, that's something you can manage with ease."_ Kihyun regards him with boredom as if the task was not of great fascination for him.

 _"Ah I see.You need me to do your dirty work again"_ Kihyun pretends to think for a bit but the thrill of killing boils in his veins.It's been a while since he was free to do as he pleased,a long time since he had left himself unwind. He looks very much like a beast ready to pounce and Hyungwon is twistedly enamored by it.

 _"Of course,you are my best asset"_ Hyungwon says as he comes closer, mirroring Kihyun's earlier movements by touching the bars.

They are both monsters, one is free and the other is locked in but Hyungwon is not sure who is who anymore.

 _"There is a problem though"_ Kihyun reminds him as he starts to move closer towards the other male.

_"Oh?You don't want to do it?"_

Closer;they are almost touching now.

 _"I would gladly help you but I am still locked here"_ if there weren't any bars between them Hyungwon would be kissing him by now but he has to wait,the anticipation more delicious with every passing moment.

 _"I will take care of that then"_ Hyungwon reaches one of his fingers through the space between the bars to caress Kihyun's hand,to feel the cold steel from his handcuffs as he imagines another scenario for them.He can't wait to use them on Kihyun on another occasion.

 _"Of course"_ Kihyun repeats and there is the same intense darkness in his gaze that Hyungwon knows,that he longs to see,that sometimes mirrors his own.

 _"I'll wait for you tonight"_ it's a promise that they both know that it's going to be fulfilled.

Hyungwon moves his finger along Kihyun's arm, going even higher until he is able to feel the shape of Kihyun's plump lips before he distances himself to leave.

Kihyun is silent as he watches him depart,only his scent left for him to feel and he can't deny that he had missed this intimacy in the five months that he was locked in,he had missed Hyungwon and their twisted relationship.

He knew that in this world only a monster could love another one and he was sure that Hyungwon felt the same as well.He knew that the betrayal would come,that Hyungwon would let him get arrested just to reassure himself that he had a bit of control,that he could put a stop to their relationship anytime he wanted to, only for the situation to turn into Kihyun's favour once again because even if Hyungwon realised it or not Kihyun was always the one that had more power,the one to hold the key to the cage that entrapped Hyungwon.

Kihyun opened his unfinished book and waited.There were no windows to see what time it was but he saw the guards change so it must have been around seven o'clock.

_The night has just begun._

* * *

There was an angry roaring of an engine before he had heard a powerful explosion and saw the walls shake from its shock.Kihyun covered his nose and mouth with his bounded hands as the black thick smoke from the explosion started to fill the floor.On the other side of the wall he could hear yells and gunshots.That was his cue that he was being helped to escape.

He knelt down and felt the floor with his palms till he had found the marking that he had made before and managed to move little pieces of the floorboards with his nails to dig out the small key he had kept hidden under there.In a few seconds he was free from his handcuffs and out of his cage with ease.

It has always been in his hands,his freedom,his escape but he had wanted Hyungwon to come to him on his own will as he had anticipated.So he had waited even if he hated his freedom being taken away from him,the humiliation,the restraints,the days wasted in a dark cell with no windows to see the sunlight.

Outside the noise stopped and as the door opened he was met with Jooheon's wide smile and Changkyun's smirk.They looked as if they were having lots of fun.It was always a bloodbath when the duo was involved.

 _"So, Kihyun, long time no see"_ Changkyun told him as he patted him on the shoulder _."We took care of the guards so I am afraid there is no more excitement left for you here,I am sorry"_

 _"Take me to Hyungwon then"_ was all that Kihyun said before he went ahead guided by the scent of blood and death.

**_"As you know, we can never  
Let go of each other"_**

*  
  
  
  



End file.
